Laptop or tablet computers are often used in synchronization with several peripheral devices such as computer mice, keyboards, smartphones, headsets, and the like. These peripheral devices may include batteries for allowing wireless operation with the laptop or tablet computer. However, when charge is depleted, the batteries in these peripheral devices may have to be replaced, or said peripheral devices may need to connect to the laptop computer for charging. This may produce tedious continuous connecting/disconnecting of peripheral devices for charging, and may also require the use of all available USB ports in the laptop computer.
What is needed are methods and systems for allowing continuous wireless charging and operation of peripheral devices that may operate in conjunction with a laptop or tablet computer.